The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing, which is improved in the fishing line winding operation property.
As well known, a conventional spinning reel for fishing is constructed as follows. A rotor is fixed to an end of a flier shaft (rotary cylindrical shaft) which is rotatably supported by a reel body via bearings. The rotor is rotated by the operation of a handle via a drive gear of the handle shaft and a pinion of the flier shaft which engages with the drive gear. A spool shaft is inserted into the flier shaft. A spool is attached to a protruding end of the spool shaft on the rotor side. The spool is reciprocated in the longitudinal direction of the reel body in linking with the rotation of the rotor by a traverse mechanism and an oscillating mechanism arranged on the rear end side of the spool shaft.
When a bail attached between bail arms of the rotor is moved to the fishing line winding position side and the rotor is rotated by operating a handle in the fishing line winding direction, a fishing line is wound onto the spool reciprocated in the longitudinal direction in linking with the rotation of the rotor. When the bail is inverted to the fishing line casting position side and a fishing tackle is cast, the fishing line wound around the spool is spirally drawn out from the spool.
The following problems may be encountered in the above conventional spinning reel for fishing. According to the structure of the above conventional spinning reel for fishing, when the rotor is rotated, the spool shaft inserted into the flier shaft slides in the longitudinal direction all over the inner circumference of the flier shaft. Therefore, the rotary efficiency is lowered by the influence of frictional resistance caused between the spool shaft and the flier shaft. Accordingly, the operation for winding or casting the fishing line is not smooth.
In order to solve the above problems and enhance the fishing line winding operation property, Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication Wo. 50-24542 discloses a spinning reel 15 constructed as shown in FIG. 15. In the spinning reel 15, a predetermined gap is provided between a flier shaft 1 and a spool shaft 3. One end of the spool shaft 3 is supported via a ball bearing 9 by a block 7 attached to a rotor 5 in such a manner that the spool shaft 3 can be moved in the axial direction, and the other end of the spool shaft 3 is supported by a bearing 13 provided on the reel body 11.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 6-11469 discloses a spinning reel 23 constructed as shown in FIG. 16. The spinning reel 23 is provided with a rolling member 21 between the outer circumference of a spool shaft 17 and the inner circumference of a flier shaft 19 to enhance the fishing line winding operation property.
However, the above arrangements are disadvantageous as follows. The number of parts is increased, and thus the structure becomes complicated. This makes the assembly of the spinning reel in the manufacturing stage difficult, increases the manufacturing cost and make the disassembly of the spinning reel in the maintenance difficult.
If the ball bearing 9, bearing 13 and rolling member 21 are used as described above, the weight of the entire reel is increased. Therefore, the fishing line operation property is deteriorated.